


Sleepless night and it's cure

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [51]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Beaches, Car Accidents, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid reader, M/M, Napping, Nightmares, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Swimming, Team as Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N has the same dream for weeks now. It's not really pleasant and Steve and Bucky plan something to help her sleep again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually a bit sad at the beginning but gets fluffier while reading. I actually had a smiliar dream once and somehow it still sticks with me, even if it's been almost 12 years now...

The tossing and turning doesn’t seem to disturb either Bucky nor Steve. They seem to not even register it. Deep down Y/N knows that she’s dreaming. Dreaming the same damn dream again, the dream that hunts her for days – no, weeks – now.

The car drives as easily as ever. Steve’s driving and Bucky’s sitting in the passenger seat, laughing his head off as Y/N leans forward from the back, leaning between the boys and telling a joke. Steve lets out a suppressed, choked snort, trying to concentrate on the road rather than the joke at hand.

And still… It happens.

“Steve! Look out!” Y/N screams, terrified at the scene in front of her eyes, just seconds before the car gets hit and turned a couple of times, with a force that spins and hurls Y/N around in the backseats.

The truck came out of nowhere, with full speed ramming into their car, T-boning and spinning it a good couple of yards until it finally stops. The explosion in Y/N’s head makes her nauseous, her body and bones ache and she would love to just vomit and pass out as she forces herself upright again. her gaze swivels around agonizingly slow. The right side of the car is heavily dented, pressed deep into the inner of the car. Glass lies around, windows missing and nasty sounds of protesting metal are heard. For a second, she’s glad. Glad, that she was sitting in the middle and not on the right side like she usually does. But the relieved feeling stays only for a second. “Bucky!” She turns to the man on the right side. Usually she’s sitting behind him and fear creeps up on her. _He has to be okay!_

She looks at him and has to take a deep breath to not vomit on the spot. Bucky hangs limp in his seatbelt, pale and motionless. Blood is all over him, his clothes, skin, face and hair. Alone the sight terrifies Y/N. His right side is trapped in the rented remnants of the door and Y/N knows that he probably loses another arm, if not more. “Bucky? Buck! Can you hear me?” She leans forward, gabbing his metal shoulder carefully, shaking lightly. Bucky’s head lolls on his shoulders and it’s then that Y/N realizes it. She knows… Knows that she lost him. “Nooo….” Her voice is silent broken and whining, whimpering. She feels the tears runs down her cheeks and her heart tighten. The lump in her throat tightens and gets bigger, almost blocking her airways. Crying she turns to Steve. He’s slumped forward in his seat, head on the wheel. “S-Steve?” her voice shakes, not only because of the shock. The shock of having an accident, the shock of finding Bucky, one of the most important people in her life, dead in front of her. No, it shakes with fear. The fear of the life from the last thing she loves, the las person she loves. The fear of loosing him as well. Her hand is shaking badly and is hesitant to reach out and touch him. But she forces herself to reach out. She can almost feel his skin, his shirt as the door beside her gets ripped open. Strong hands grab her arms and pull her away from Steve. “No! Noo! Let me. Steve! Bucky!” Her voice is frantic, hysteric. She wants to stay; she wants to be with them. She wants to hug them, for Bucky to kiss her neck while whispering dirty jokes in her ear and for Steve to swat him over the head before he leans in to kiss him. She wants them. She trashes, punches and kicks, tries to break free and get back. But whoever it is, who’s dragging her away, has a death grip on her. And suddenly everything burns. Her eyes are glued to the car. Flames jump out of the broken windows, Steve and Bucky’s bodies only silhouettes in the hot destruction. The car is burning. Y/N screams louder, cries harder and clings to the man holding her almost gently, now that they’re far away enough to only feel the heat but not be in danger to get hurt. “Steve! Bucky!” She screams a last time, voice broken and cracking. She has lost them. Lost them for forever.

“Y/N…” Tony’s voce is just as broken. He tightens his arms around her, guides her head in his shoulder to cry and probably to not show the own tears that stream down his cheeks at his lost team mates and friends. Y/N cries and cries. About the pain, the loss. The emptiness in her heart.

* * *

Y/N lies there, eyes open and damp with unshed tears from the dream that’s torturing her in feeling so damn real. She almost feels as empty as in the dream. The fear of losing her men is nagging in her mind and only the soft breathing from her side reassures her that bot men are still there. And very much alive.

She stares at the ceiling, one arm thrown over her head, the other resting on her stomach. She tries to will the feelings and thoughts away, to clear her head and forget about the broken things in her heart that the dream has planted there. She not able to sit for a longer while in a car since this started and both Bucky and Steve get worried about the fact, even if they try to not show that. They know about the dream and its effects on Y/N but they respect her decision on not doing anything. Is there even something that can be done? Can they help her with that? She sighs and closes her eyes for a second but rips the open again as the pictures start flashing in front of her eyes again. The lump in her throat and the tears return instantly and Y/N has to starts from anew with willing them away. She hopes sleep has some mercy on her and pulls her back under but she also knows that it’s an endless wait. She had this situation at least six times in the last three weeks and she knows she won’t go back to sleep anytime soon. Her gaze shifts to her right. She looks at the green numbers of her clock on the night stand. It’s two in the morning. She sighs again and turns to her left, rolling on her side to face Steve and Bucky. They’re still fast asleep, cute little snores escaping them while they lie wrapped up in each other’s arms, legs intervened under the blanket. She watches a little longer, carefully running her fingertips over Bucky’s strong back, pulling the strand from his face and behind his ear. She runs her fingers up and down on Steve’s arm and feels the warm skin that sends some spark up her spine. She listens to their breathing and studies their features. They look relaxed, happy and innocent. Two whole different persons when asleep. Y/N has discovered that early in their relationship and it amazes her each time she notices it again.

Eventually, she throws the blanket off of her, knowing that sleep is not coming back and slips out of bed. She grabs the laptop from her side board, scratches Lady’s head as she lifts it from her paws at Steve’s feet and then leaves the room. She notices the faint clicking of nails on the floor behind her and, as she turns, sees Lady following her. “Hey, girl. Want to keep me some company?” Lady pants with her tongue lolling out and joins Y/N on the couch in the living room. Y/N shifts a little so that she’s sprawled out on the couch, back at the armrest and legs stretched out, Lady lying next to them with her head on Y/N’s stomach while she has the laptop on her thighs. She powers it on and clicks herself through some folders until she reaches the one Pepper had send her three days ago. It contains some data and advices for the schedule of the teachers in the facility and also some new things Y/N can consider working on. She agreed to Pepper’s plea of taking on some more work, like helping with publishing new products, keeping stock on charity donations and watching over the Twitter account of Stark Industries. From time to time she can accompany Pepper and Tony in search for new talented kids like Peter to support. Tony mostly supports talented kids from poor families, claiming that it feels right and is only fair because they deserve a fair chance. ‘I’m not a softie!’ is what he throws her on the head when she smiles a knowing smile at him. Everybody knows otherwise, though.

She looks at the list of things, staring at the words but unable to decide what to start with. She closes the laptop with a frustrated sigh and stares at the dark ceiling of the living room. Lady lifts her head from Y/N’s stomach and looks at her. She huffs a breath, sits up and butts her head against Y/N’s shoulder until she looks at the dog and wraps her arms around her. Y/N rubs the dog’s sides, listens to her happy panting and tail tapping against the couch and her legs.

She turns on the light of the lamp on the table beside the couch, illuminating the room in a soft, dim light. Y/N looks at the wall opposite her, with the bookshelf running along it. The thought of painting it pops into her mind. She has enough of all the white walls staring down at her.

She picks up the TV remote and places her laptop on the coffee table before she turns the TV on. She cringes at the loud volume that blasts at her form a few hours ago and quickly tuns it down. She hopes that it hasn’t woken Steve or Bucky up. Even if she’s unable to sleep she like to let them sleep. They often stay awake way to long, especially when on mission so she wants for them to get as much sleep as they can get and she’s willing to stay up alone all night to provide that. Now she can barely hear the TV anymore but she doesn’t mind. Switching the channels a few times and running her hand over Lady’s soft fur, massaging he fluffy, soft ears she’s not really satisfied with the poor selection of strange sex shows, really bad movies from centuries ago and the worst night trach TV. She settles on a movie that’s actually not that bad and she hasn’t seen in a long time. Lady cuddles back into her sides, happy with the good scratches’ Y/N provides and spending her warmth with her.

She stares at the TV with mild interest, letting the movie play but not actually paying any attention to it. Her head is somehow still stuffed with the feelings and pictures of her dream. Every time she tries to push them away, they return only a few seconds later with a new force that drives tears back into her eyes. Tonight, seems to be one of the difficult ones. One that she’s not able to distract herself as well as she needs to.

This dream drains her, steals her sleep and energy. She’s tired of it by now and exhausted because she runs with less sleep than she’s used to and her body needs. Tonight, she won’t go back to sleep. It’s painfully clear with her head running wild. She can feel the pressure of her brain, the oncoming headache not far away. She sighs in annoyance. The dream is bad enough but theses headaches make it only worse. Especially when they turn into a full blat of migraine that won’t go away and pills wont help against. Y/N ruffles Lady’s fur again, stands up to go to the kitchen and gets herself one of the beers Bucky found in one of the convenience stores. If she’s honest, it’s not really beer, more of a soda but Y/N likes the taste of it more than actual beer. Normal beer is just the worst.

She takes it back to the couch and cuddles back close to Lady, who’s already dozing off again, and sips on the beer. This time she has her feet on the coffee table, TV straight in front of her. She sits for a while until she hears naked feet come up to her. “Doll?” A sleepy voice sound from the doorway. Y/N looks up to find a tired looking Bucky with the worst case of bed hair standing there. The man squints against the light and rubs his eyes tiredly. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She shrugs it off as if its nothing and watches the brunette come up to her. He slides in on her free side, taking the blanket from the backrest and throws it over their laps. “Why not?”

“Don’t know. Head’s full, I guess.” Bucky frowns at her but motions to the bottle in her hand, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “And now you’re watching bad movies and drink beer?” He yawns and rubs his eyes again. “Stop criticizing my decisions or go to bed, Bucky.”

“But my best girl isn’t in bed with me.”

“Steve is.”

“Yeah. But he’s not my best girl. He’s an old, grumpy man that snores into my ears.”

“Hm.” Y/N chuckles and looks at him. “When I left you were all snuggled up to that old, grumpy, snoring man with your own cute little snores.”

“I do not snore!” Bucky looks offended at her but Y/N only chuckles and pats his thigh. “Tell yourself that, Buck.” Bucky snorts, takes the bottle form her hand and takes a swing before he passes it back. Then he pulls her a little closer. “What are we gonna do now?”

“What?”

“You can’t sleep and the movie is shit. What are we going to do? Waking Stevie and… go for a walk?”

“Nah, it’s too cold. Besides, I don’t want to be the one who has to deal with a grumpy Steve because we woke him for a walk. In the middle of the night.”

“Fair point.” Bucky nods and leans in to kiss her temple. “What can I do, doll?” Y/N looks at him and shrugs while she takes another swing from the bottle. _There isn’t much you can do. At least nothing that would be helpful._

Just then does she hear another pair of naked feet come over to them “Buck? Y/N?” Steve rubs his eyes just like Bucky had done and, if possible, looks even more tired than the brunette. “Why you up?” He slurs his words, obviously still half asleep and falls down on their laps with a tired huff. Lady squeaks and jumps up as Steve hits her with a foot. “’orry.” The blonde buries his head into Bucky stomach and blindly reaches for Lady to pat her apologetically.

Y/N figures that he’s almost asleep again. “You little punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve slaps weakly after Bucky, only managing to hit his chest before he peeks at Y/N. “Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She shrugs once again. “Again?” Steve sits up a bit and looks at her with worried eyes.

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Bucky looks confused between Y/N and Steve until Steve looks back at him. “She couldn’t sleep last night, either. You slept through it as she stood up.” Bucky’s frown returns and he looks at Y/N but she only takes yet another swing from the bottle and fiddles with the label of it. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Y/N glances at him. “Doll?”

“Why should I? You were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t think it would be that important. It happens sometimes.” She shrugs again. Bucky still stares at her in disbelieve. “And what’s your excuse?”

“I have none. You didn’t ask, I didn’t deliver.” Bucky throws him a glance that only screams ‘really, punk?’ and then shakes his head. He turns back to Y/N, plucks the bottle out of her hands and places it on the coffee table. Steve groans as he gets squished and Y/N knows Bucky did that on purpose. Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls Y/N closer. “You had that dream again, right?” At first, Y/N only looks at her hands but then she leans her head on Bucky’s shoulder and nods weakly. Bucky and Steve both sigh and they all stay silent. The men know about the dream and that Y/N has it for a few weeks now, but they don’t know how frequent it is now.

After a while, that felt pretty long to Y/N’s sleep deprived mind, Bucky speaks up again. “My question still stands. What are we going to do now?” Y/N closes her eyes for a moment and hums. “How about we stay here? Watch crappy TV, cuddle a little more and just… do nothing.”

“Okay.” Bucky breathes it against Y/N’s hair. “I need something to drink then.” Steve yawns for the millionth time, stands up, stretches and walks into the kitchen. He comes back with two cups of coffee, one cup of tea and a beer for each of them. He places everything on the coffee table before he pulls it closer to the couch. He shoves Lady a little to the side so he can sit next to Y/N as well and allows the dog to lie on his lap instead, even when she’s clearly too big for that by now. “We need a smaller pet for my lap. A cat or something.” Steve frowns as Lady throws him an offended look but runs his hand through her soft fur. He looks up as the silence stretches and is met with four raised eyebrows. “What?”

“You want a cat?” Y/N asks with a frown and Bucky only shakes his head. “When I proposed that idea to you, you said we can’t have one because Lady will get jealous and won’t get along with it.” Bucky points out but Steve shrugs. “Changed my mind. Lady is just too heavy and big.” He gives the dog some good scratches behind the ears while wearing a serious expression. Y/N snorts at him and leans back on Bucky’s shoulder, watching the TV while he caresses her arm with his hand. He kisses her temple and Y/N hums at it, closing her eyes only for a moment.

* * *

Bucky looks down on his shoulder, halfway through the second movie and smiles. He pokes Steve in the side and startles him awake. The blonde rubs his eyes tiredly, stifles a yawn and looks at Bucky. His expression softens as he sees Y/N’s sleeping form leaned on his boyfriend. “Let’s get her to bed.” Bucky whisper and Steve nods. He gently pushes Lady from his lap, letting the dog sleep. Then he stretches with a groan and turns to Bucky. Gently, he picks Y/N up. She mumbles something about apples speaking French to some toast and rubs her face on his shoulder but falls back asleep again. Both men giggle a little at her words but try to stay silent to not wake her up again. for a second on his shoulder but falls back asleep again. Steve smiles at Bucky and watches as he picks the sleeping dog up. Of course, Lady wakes up and slobbers all over his face but she keeps still and luckily quiet.

They walk back into Y/N’s bedroom, leaving the mess in the living room behind. Steve puts Y/N carefully down on the bed, trying to get her in the middle as best as he can. She groans a little but snuggles back into the pillow Bucky had used earlier and reaches blindly to the side for one of the men.

Steve quickly slips in beside her and pulls her into his arms, making her hum in pleasure and mumble into his chest. Bucky chuckles at her, sets Lady down at her and Steve’s feet, where she rolls into a small ball, and crawls in behind Y/N, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Steve?”

“Hm?”

“What are we going to do with her? With the dream, the sleepless nights?” Steve opens his eyes and looks at Bucky over Y/N’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” He frowns just as concerned and runs his hand over Y/N’s back. “Let’s think of something later. Sleep. Sleep is nice.” Bucky looks unpleased at Steve as the blonde closes his eyes lazily, obviously not really awake anymore. But he settles down. It’s really too late, or early, to worry and think about that kind of serious stuff, so he decides to catch some sleep as well before he brings it up at breakfast again.

* * *

Y/N wakes slowly, wrapped up in warmth She has some hair in her face and quickly notices that it’s not her own. It smells some kind of earthy so she knows that it’s Bucky’s. She peels her eyes open and stares right into kind grey ones. “Good morning, doll.” He smiles at he, lifts his head and pushes the hair away from his and her face before he settles back down. His smile doesn’t leave his face and he leans forward to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. Then he rolls on his back and pulls her with him until she’s settled on him. Y/N is still pretty tired. The fact, that Bucky is still in bed, proves that it’s not that late but pretty early. Steve is missing, though. “Steve’s running?”

“Yeah. Tried to hold him in bed but he went nonetheless. Little punk.” His arms tighten around her and he presses some soft kisses on her hair. “Took Lady out, though. She’s staying with Wanda for a while after.”

“Why?” Y/N lifts her head and looks at Bucky with some sort of confusion. She has to stifle a yawn and Bucky laughs at that, shaking her with his movement and making her grin herself. “We thought we go on a little vacation. Steve went and talked to the others.”

“But I have work. That is pretty sudden.” Y/N sits up halfway and stares shocked at him. For the moment she’s wide awake. Bucky only smiles at her and pulls her back down, resting her head on his heart to hear the steady beat of it. “I know you do, but Stevie and I called Pepper and settled things and we pack things up in a bit. Tony promised he goes along and all. Don’t worry about it.”

“Why would we even go on a vacation?” Y/N frowns at Bucky from her position on his chest and Bucky looks at her for a few minutes. His hand wanders through her tangled hair and Y/N’s eyes slip close at the pleasure of his hands. “Because we though that it might help with the nightmares and sleepless nights. That’s why…” Y/N notice the uncertain tone in his voice and it instantly makes her wary of what’s to come. “That’s why, what?” She sits up straight, Bucky arms falling from her sides to rest on her hips, tightening there while she sits straddled on his hips. Y/N studies his face closely. He seems unsure of what to say but he tightens his grip for a second again. Then he sits up as well, scoots back against the headboard and pulls Y/N with him, still on his lap. “Stevie and I thought it could make you stop dreaming if we… take…” He looks into her eyes apologetically and Y/N has to say that he looks ashamed and guilty as he says the last words. “The car.”

She notices as all color drains instantly from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N stares out of the window as the landscape runs by. The seatbelt is tight on her chest and thighs, cutting uncomfortable into her shoulder and neck. She really has no idea why she agreed to this vacation and specially to ride in the damn _car._ They’re driving for an hour now, Steve driving, Bucky in the passenger seat and Y/N has strictly positioned herself behind Steve so she sits different than in her dream, hoping the events can’t happen that way. She still doesn’t know if it’s some sort of memory hitting her in her sleep, a fear that settled deep down in her guts and mind or if it’s just some sort of vision? She hopes it’s not a vision.

Uneasiness makes its way into her stomach, growing bigger by each passing mile and Y/N starts to feel nauseous already. She looks away from her window to see Steve and Bucky laughing and she tries to spot a sign for a parking lot so they can take a break. “Steve, stop! That just sounds terrible.”

“It doesn’t. I can sing this song all day long and sound better than you.”

“You which you would, punk!” Y/N’s eyes snap to Bucky as he winces at Steve singing along to the current song. “Pleeease, stop! My ears are bleeding! Y/N… help me out here.” Bucky turns to Y/N with a whine but she only shrugs at him and he pouts. “Not helpful.”

“If you say that you’re better at it, go on.” Steve motions to the radio and smirks at Bucky before he focuses back to the street. “okay.” This time Y/N has to wince to at the bad sounds that leave Bucky’s mouth. He’s just as bad as Steve, who’s currently laughing his ass off. “That’s even worse!”

“Ha! But you agree you’re bad, too!” Bucky smirks triumphant at him. “You’re both bad at it.” Y/N mutters and earns herself a glare from Bucky and Steve through the mirror. “We can’t all have a lovely voice like you.” Steve laughs again while Bucky playfully glares at her and Y/n has to laugh too. But she stops abruptly as the car dodges jerkily and Steve curses. “Fucking look on the street and not your phone, you idiot.” Y/N stops breathing for a second, feeling the panic set in and her heartrate pick up.” Steve. Pull over.”

“What?” Steve glances over his shoulder and back on the street. “Pull over! Now.” Her nails dig into the seat and she closes her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. At least for the moment. “Okay, okay. Hold on a sec.”

“Doll, deep breathes. We’re okay. We’re all good.” Y/N feels the car slow down and Bucky’s hands on her legs as he tries to calm her down, but it doesn’t work. Pictures start flashing in her mind; Pictures of what could had happened and of what actually happened in her dream. As soon as the car is rolling only slowly, Y/N unbuckles and rips the door open, not even looking if another car comes, and runs to the side only to collapse into a small but tight ball on the ground. She’s shaking, hyperventilating.

Bucky jumps out of the car and slitters on his knees beside Y/N. He runs his hand up and down on Y/N’s back as she lies there on the re ground and murmurs softly to her. “It’s okay, doll. Breathe, come on.” He doesn’t look up as he hears two other cars pull up beside them and people getting out. He hears Tony’s and Nat’s concerned voices and Steve answering but he concentrates on Y/N. “Come here, doll. Shh, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Bucky continues his calming stroking on Y/N’s back, voice all soft and silent while he gently pulls her out of the ball and into his lap. She whines but buries herself instantly into his chest, letting him wrap her up in a tight embrace. He rocks a little back and forth as Bruce crouches down in front of him. “Hey, Y/N. it’s Bruce. Can I touch you? I want to measure your pulse?” Bucky looks down at Y/N as she doesn’t react. “Doll. Bruce takes your hand now.” He detangles her hand from his shirt, tightening his remining arms as she starts to whine and her breathing picks up again. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“S-Steve?”

“Punk!” Bucky looks up. Bruce is measuring Y/N’s pulse, quietly talking to her. Steve is talking to Tony, Nat and Clint, probably explaining what’s happening if Clint and Tony’s glances are any indications. “Steve!” Bucky calls again and this time it catches Steve’s attention. He hurries over as Bruce vanishes. Steve kneel down beside them and wraps an arm around Y/n. “Hey.” He kisses her shoulder and grips her hand. Y/N pulls him closer and holds tight on his and Bucky’s shirts. Bucky leans in and kisses her temple before he glances up a last time as Bruce comes over to wrap a blanket around Y/N’s shoulders, then he walks back to Tony and the others. They sit a moment on the ground until Bucky feels his legs start to tingle. He gently shoves Y/N more into Steve’s embrace. Her breathing had calmed down but picks back up as he stands up. “I’ll be right back, doll.” He kisses her temple and Steve’s forehead and walks over to the others. “You two could go, get inside and all. Rita has only a few hours until she needs to leave, her son has his first concert tonight.” Bucky catches only half of what Tony had said but Clint and Nat nod and leave to get back in tehri car and drive away. “Where are they going?”

“I send them ahead so Rita hasn’t to wait. Is she okay?” Tony looks concerned over to Y/N who clings to Steve with all she has, head buried in his chest and enveloped in his arms. Bucky glances back for a second and runs his hand through his hair. “I… don’t know. That was too close to her dream, I guess.”

“The one with the car crash?” Bruce’s voice is silent and calm and Bucky turns back to him to find him staring past him to Y/N. “Yeah.” Bucky sighs and closes his eyes for a second before he forces them back open to look at Bruce. “Do you think you have something to get her to sleep?” Bruce and Tony both frown at him and they’re both opening to object but Bucky hold up his hand. “I don’t want to drug her without knowing but we still have a few hours ahead of us and we can’t just walk there. She needs to get back into the car and I figure she rather sleeps the drive away than having to suppress another panic attack. Something to calm her would be just fine too.”

“I see what I can find.” Bruce glances a last time to Y/N before he slips into the car and to his bag. Bucky nods after him but stays with Tony. “Do you think… Do you think it was a good idea?” Bucky looks uncertain at Tony. He can’t deny that he feels guilty for Y/N’s panic attack. It was his idea after all. Tony only shrugs. “There’s no right or wrong. You tried to do good, though. I doubt she’s mad at you.” Bucky nods numbly and looks back at Y/N. “I eh… yeah.” He points over his shoulder, nods awkwardly and turns around. “Do that, popsicle.” Tony claps Bucky on the shoulder while he leaves and Bucky thinks for a second about the fact that Tony never loses his stupid nicknames or sass. He kneels down beside his lovers and envelops Y/N into his arms again. She’s calmer than before, her eyes still closed and hand tightly fisting in Steve’s shirt. Bucky kisses her shoulder, then her temple. “Bruce is looking for something that makes you calm and maybe sleep, doll.” Y/N tenses immediately but Steve is quick to shush her while glaring at Bucky. “It’s okay, Y/N. I sit with you in the back and we both cuddle, okay? It’ll be alright.” He kisses Y/N’s temple once again and waits in silence with Steve for Bruce to return.

The man actually has some valerian tea and sleeping pills with him and passes both to Steve. They let Y/N sip some tea, sending Tony and Bruce ahead, too, so they don’t have to wait for them. Eventually Y/N agrees to Bucky’s suggestion of sleeping the ride away. They wait on the side of the street until the pills take affect and she falls asleep before they settle back in the car. They’re an hour behind the others but they don’t really mind, though.

It is a vacation after all.

Bucky slips in beside her in the back and straps them both in before he leans in close to cuddle her for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The second Steve pulls up in front of the house Bucky loos immediately to Y/N. She’s still fast asleep, head on his shoulder and nose buried in his neck. Steve turns on his seat to look at them and smiles. “Finally sleeping peacefully.”

“yeah… because of meds.”

“Better than nothing, Buck. She needs the sleep, no matter which way she gets it.” Bucky nods. Steve’s right but that doesn’t mean that Bucky has to like it. Carefully, Bucky slips out from under her and out of the car, only to round it and open Y/N’s side. He picks her up like a sleeping child, arms wrapped around his shoulders, leg on either side of his hips and head on one of his shoulders. Steve has already gathered their bags and leads the way inside the beach house that not so surprisingly, is Tony’s. “Captain, Sergeant. Boss informed me that he and the others are at the beach if you want to follow. Your rooms are on the first floor the last door on the left. You have a perfect view over the ocean and room for a kid’s bed if needed.”

“Thanks, Friday.” Bucky nods at the ceiling, still a reflex and follows Steve up the stairs on to their room. Steve stops shortly and Bucky actually takes a step back as he looks into the room. “That is huge!” The room really is huge. It would easily fit three king sized beds and there would still be room to dance a waltz. The windows are large, ceiling to floor windows that faced the ocean like Friday has said. Bucky doesn’t doubt that they give the perfect view for the sunsets.

Steve is the first to come out of his stupor. He quickly drops the bags on the floor and walks over to the bed, carefully falling down on it. The sigh that leaves his lips could easily be mistaken for a moan. “Buck! This bed! It’s like a cloud.”

“Make some room, punk. You’re not the one asleep here.” Steve jumps up and makes room for Bucky to lie Y/N down. He even takes the covers away ad slips Y/N’s shoes from her feet. The moment Bucky covers her he looks at Steve. The blonde actually looks conflicted. His eyes jump to Y/N, then to Bucky and back out of the window to where he suspects the others are sitting on the beach. “Stevie.” Bucky walks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist. “You can go swimming, you know. As soon as she’s awake we come down.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Bucky smiles at pulls the blonde down. He presses his slips on his in a passionate kiss. As on autopilot, Steve’s own arms sneak around his waist. “Go, punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve smiles and leans back, then he leans in, gives Bucky another kiss before he slips put of his embrace to give Y/N a kiss on the forehead. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Go.” Bucky smiles contently as he watches Steve gleefully run out of the house. He shakes his head and walks back to Y/N’s bedside to sit beside her. He strokes some strands out of her face. She looks calm, a bit younger but content. She makes a cute little snore sound and turns on her side, hand just in fort of her face and suddenly Bucky frowns. Her thumb has slipped into her mouth. He waits a second until he notices why. “Fuck.” He sighs and rubs his hand over his forehead. “We fucking didn’t brig kids’ clothes. Shit.” HE looks at the bags and back at Y/N. She’s already smaller now so Bucky has not much time left before she’s finished dropping. He stands back up from the bed and opens one of the bags that’s filled with Steve’s and his own kids’ clothes. Why they thought of bringing them but not Y/N’s is oblivious to him. He pulls one of Steve’s shirts out of the bag. Since he’s not that tall as kid, it probably looks like Y/N’s wearing a shirt as dress. Thankfully they had brought Elli, Y/N’s elephant with them since little Steve always claims that she’s lonely all alone at home when Bucky’s bears and his sheep aren’t home either. He pulls the elephant and a pacifier out of the bag and walks quickly back to Y/N who’s little by now. She even blinks her eyes open groggily, clearly having enough sleep for the moment. “Hello, sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?” He smiles at the little girl but Y/N stares up at him with her big eyes before she stretches her arms out for him. Bucky puts the items on the bed and quickly pulls Y/N out of the big shirts to cradle the naked girl against his chest. He kisses her temple and smiles down at her. “We both have some Papa time now. I think we need to buy some new clothes for you, baby doll.” Y/N continues staring at him until she lies her head against his chest. “Come on, baby doll. Let’s get you dressed in Stevie’s shirt and then we go and buy some clothes, yeah? After that we go and see daddy and the others.” Y/N doesn’t fight Bucky and nestles close to his chest. Bucky kisses her head several times, packs Elli and the pacifier in his backpack and goes out with Y/N to the see what the shops on the beach can give. He buys some utensils that they probably need, such as sun creme, swimsuit and rubber rings, a small rubber dingy, books and diapers. He even brought some that are for swimming, which he actually is a little skeptical about. Then he walks with her into a shop for kids’ clothes dresses her up to see what fits and puts more things into the basket. Y/N throws a small fit as he tries to get her out of the clothes so he quickly shushes her and leaves them on, only taking the tags form them and passing them to the cashier who look slightly amused but scolding at him. Bucky dugs his head in shame and strips the baby sling he brought around him and plucking Y/N inside. She instantly starts squirming a little for comfort and leans on his chest with a sigh and a small sigh but then starts pulling on his hair. “Y/N, sweetie, stop that. It hurts.” Bucky flashes a small look to the woman behind the counter that folds the brough clothes to put them into a bag. She smiles at him and coos a little at Y/N. The small girls pulls again, lighter this time. “Elli?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, doll.” Bucky leans down to where his bag pack sits and searches through it until he finds Elli and passes the elephant and the pacifier to Y/N who hums happily. As he straightens and takes the backpack in hand, he sees the woman smile kindly at him. She passes him the bag and a small package of gummi bears for Y/N and wishes them a wonderful day. Bucky thanks her and encourages Y/N to wave, which she does happily and makes his way to where he suspects the others to be. While he walks, he listens to Y/N silently playing with Elli in the sling and has to smile.

* * *

“Buck!” Steve jumps up from his blanket as he sees the brunette man approach. Which an unfamiliar baby sling and bags in hand. He practically runs up to the brunette, concerned that Y/N has dropped, and wraps him up in his arms with a gentle kiss. Then he leans down to press a kiss on Y/N’s heads which makes her squeal in delight and press Elli in his face. “Too.”

“Oh, Elli, too?” Steve smiles and presses a kiss to the trunk of the stuffed toy. He watches Y/N smile and cuddle the elephant before he turns to Bucky, smile almost gone and swapped with concern. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, seems so. She just dropped in her sleep. We didn’t pack anything so I went to buy some things.” Bucky smiles at Steve, passes him the bags and takes his free hand in his own. “Stevie, we should remember to pack things for her as well. We never know if she drops.”

“Right. She always packs stuff for us.” Steve nods thoughtful. “Did you get some sun crème?”

“’Course I did. And some sand toys. Who do you think I am?” Bucky throws a mock offended look at Steve and the blonde bursts out laughing. He slips his hand out of Bucky’s only to throw it around his shoulders to pull him in and press a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get settled then. Clint and Nat are itching for a swim but they want us to join in so they waited for you.” Steve smiles a dopey smile at the brunette which makes Bucky only smirk. They’re quick to settle down on the blanket beside Tony and Bruce and unpack what they probably need. While Steve gets the sand toys out and sets the rubber ring and dingy up, Bucky tries to fight their little girl into a swimsuit and put sun cream on her. She squirms and whine the whole time but soon is fully changed and a little pouting. Tony watches them with amusement, his and Bruce concerned look from a few minutes ago washed away. “Where are Nat and Clint?” Steve looked up and around at Bucky’s words. He spotted the wo just as Bruce answered. “Down on the shore, getting their feet wet until you join.” Bruce smiles at both of them before he returns to the book he was reading. “No!” Steve’s eyes are trained on Y/N as she pouts. She rips the pretty blue had from her head and lets it fall to the ground. Bucky picks it back up and puts it back on. “Doll, you need a hat or you’re getting a sunburn there.”

“No!” The hat lands once more on the ground and before Bucky can pick it back up Y/N scrambles up and reaches for his head and his cap. “Mine!” She reaches higher but can’t quite touch it. Steve bursts out laughing with Tony and Bruce joining in at her determined face. “No, that’s mine, baby doll.”

“No, I want!” Bucky smirks at her and takes his old cap from his head and sets it carefully on Y/N’s only for it so slip in her face immediately. She giggles a little and lets herself fall on her butt while pushing it up. “And what are we going to do with your pretty hat?” Steve picks it up and holds it out for Y/N. She pushes the cap out of her face again and grabs the hat to pass it to Bucky. “Papa wear.”

“Fine. At least I’m pretty than.” Bucky laughs and sets the tiny hat on his hair. Y/N laughs and claps her hands in delights, clearly finding Bucky ridicules. Steve chuckles and looks up and down the beach, remembering a shop that had caps even for small kids. “Be right back.” He pressed quick kiss on Y/N’s head and runs down the promenade to the little shop. He searches a few minutes until he finds what he searched for, buys it and runs just as fast back to his little family. Y/N is on her back squealing and shrieking while Tony and Bucky both catch her on a tickle fight. She’s already bright red and Steve figures that only his arrival saves her form worse. “Daddy!” Y/N stretches her arms up at him and Steve helps her to sit up, sending a playful glare at the two brunettes, just then does he take the cap from Y/N’s head. She instantly pouts and reaches for it. “Mine!”

“No, sweetie. That’s yours.” Steve puts the cap he just took from Y/N on Bucky’s head, on top of Y/N’s hat and places the one he just brought on Y/N’s. This one obviously looks new, because it is, but otherwise is just the same color and look as Bucky’s. For a second Y/N looks like she doesn’t like it and wants to protest but then a big grin spreads on her lips. “Like Papa!” She points at Bucky’s head and then on hers, turns around and punches hard on Tony’s bare leg. The slap is loud and Steve has no doubt that it hurt. “Like papa.” Y/N grins at Tony in delight and Tony grins right back. “I see! I should build you an armor too, so you can be a hero too.”

“Yes!”

“No!” Steve and Bucky stare and answer at the same time as Y/N does and claps her hands.

They settle a bit down afterwards until both, Steve and Bucky, itch for the swim with Clint and Nat. Bucky shortly pushes a book at Y/N that he had brought and the little girl walks straight over to Bruce. She pushes the book that he’s reading down and saves her own into his face. The man is a little startled but smiles kindly at her. “Oh, I see. You have a book too.” Y/N nods and pots for a second as Bice doesn’t take it but lifts his won back up. She pushes his book down again and places hers on top of his. “Do you want to read it with me?” She nods again, bouncing a little in delight and flops down on Bruce’s lap, leaning against his chest while he opens the book. “Hm, that a good night story. Do you want to take a nap?”

“No sleep. Read!” The little girl looks up at him and Bruce nods, still smiling. “Alright.”

After Bruce had read the story three times and Tony fall asleep while listening Y/N has enough. She squirms out of Bruce’s lap, crawls a few feet away and sits down in the sand, burying her hands in it and pulling back out only to do it again. She giggles while doing so, noticing that the sand is cooler the deeper she gets. “Hey, sweetie. Having funs?” Steve comes up, still glistening with droplet of salt water and bends down to kiss Y/N’s head. The little girl doesn’t pay him much mind, she continues her doing until Clint flops down beside her, grabs a shovel and the basket and starts on building a castle. Steve and Bucky watch the little girl as she stares at Clint before she reaches out for him. “Too.”

“You want to help build a castle?” Clint smiles at the little girl as she nods eagerly, so he pulls her between his outstretched legs and gives her the shovel. “We fill this bucket up, yeah?” The blonde guides Y/N’s hand all the way through building the castle. Steve and Bucky guess that they have, obviously, much fun and it takes almost an hour until Y/N has enough. The sun is at it’s highest by now, nap time is approaching fast bust Steve and Bucky both know that Y/N won’t get to sleep. The sleeping pills probably will have her wide awake for the rest of the day. At least so they hope.

After a small rest and eating dome fried for lunch, Steve gets up again. He takes Y/N’s hand and walks with her down to the shore. “Careful, Y/N. It’s a little cold.” Y/N watches the water curiously. To Steve it looks like she notices that it looks different than the big lake at home but can’t decide if it’s still feeling the same. So, Steve take a few steps into the water until his toes are covered in water. Y/N is still on his hand and forced to follow him. She squeals and screeches at the cold liquid and clings to his swimming trunks while trying to get away from the cold. “Come, sweetie. Just a bit further.”

“Nooo…” Y/N whines but follows Steve’s steps until she’s knees deep in. Steve then kneels down to be more at her level and smiles at her. “See, not that bad.” Y/N eyes him skeptically but lets him pull her on his lap. Then he gives her the little water ball he took out of Bucky’s bag earlier and she instantly seems to forget about the cold water as she happily lets it float in front of her, pushing it under the water and squeals as it bounces back up. Steve laughs with her, sometimes holding the ball under the water util Y/N frowns and looks at him quizzingly, probably thinking the ball is gone, and only then lets it float back up to make her laugh again. It goes on like that for an hour until Steve feels the hot sun burn his neck. She stands up, takes Y/N’s hand and the ball and walks back out of the water. “No.” Y/N stops walking as her feet his dry sand and Steve has to stop. “No?”

“No.” Y/N shakes her head and points back at the water. “Ah, Y/N, sweetie. It’s so hot. We need to go into the shadow for a moment. We can’t stay in the water all day.”

“No.” Her voice is louder now and she has an adorable pout on her face. She throws her puppy dog eyes at him with full force and he tries to resist it. He really tries. But fails as usual. “Okay, sweetie. Let’s make a deal.” He crouches down and kisses her forehead. “we go a little up and down on the shore and find some pretty shells for your castle, then we go back.”

“Shell?”

“Yeah. You see all this little things here?” Steve pick up a broken shell and shows it to Y/N. “That’s a shell. Let’s try and find some more.” Y/N looks around and promptly points at a small white shell. Steve nods and picks it up, showing it to Y/N and she claps her hands, taking it from him. She looks around again walks a little ahead of him and picks shells and little stones up. After a few minutes something seems to catch her attention and she runs ahead. Steve is close behind, only walking a little faster. “Careful, Y/N! You’re gonna…” He calls out but too late. Y/N stumbles over her own feet and falls forward right into the wet sand, just as a wave come up. “Fall.” Steve finishes his sentence just as Y/N starts crying and coughing. Steve runs up to her and sets her on her feet, clapping the sand off her and running a hand over her back. “I know, that tastes awful and burns. Shh.” He holds her to his chest and continues to comfort her util she only sniffles. She leans back and rubs her eyes that are quite red from crying and salt water. “All better?” Steve nods her shakily and suddenly point at something. “Shell?” Steve follows her finger and stares. There, right in front of them, lies a shell. But not any shell. It actually looks like a hermit crab shell. And it actually seems to be as big as Y/N’s hand. “Oh, yeah! That’s a pretty one, Y/N. Let’s see if a crab is living in it, yeah?” He walks over to pick up the shell. Y/N stares at him as if he just got a second head. “See. Sometimes a crab lives in these shells. It’s their home then. Just like snails.”

“Home?”

“Yeah. But this one looks empty. You can listen to it. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, you can hear the ocean in it.” Now the little girl looks even more confused so Steve just hold the shell against her ear. “Listen.” He watches a second until her eyes widen and a grin spreads on her face. She starts giggling and reaches for the shell. “Carefully, okay? We don’t want for it to break.” Y/N nods and cradles it close to her chest while Steve picks up all the other thing she has collected and takes her hand to finally walk back to the others and the needed shadow. He all but comes two steps further as Y/N starts running, letting go of his hand. “Papa!” She calls and runs a little faster. Steve sees it coming before it happens and so must Tony because the man is on his feet just as Y/N stumbles on the uneven ground and falls. Steve runs up to her and arrives just as Tony bounces a crying girl on his arms. She’s full of sand that clings to her damp swim suit and face. The shell is gone, though.

Bruce and Bucky come up to them while Clint and Natasha look with sympathy over to them. Bucky runs his hand through Y/N’s hair just as Bruce picks something up. “Oh, is this yours?” He holds it out for Y/N to look at and she instantly stops crying and grabbing for her pretty, and sandy shell that Bruce has found again. She smiles at it and shoves it almost into Tony’s face. “Hey, this one looks nice. Goof job.” Tony smiles at her and she grins before holding the shell to Bucky, trying to find his ear. “Ocean shell!” She squeals and giggles. Bucky smiles at her takes her hand and listens to the shell before he nods. He watches as Tony quickly hurries away with Y/n to put the other shells that Bruce has taken from Steve onto the sandcastle. Bucky uses the time he has to sling his arms around Steve’s hips. “So, Mr. Rogers. How’s our little girl liking the water?” He smirks at Steve and presses a small, soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Well, Mr. Barnes, I would say she likes it. At least if it’s not in her face.” Steve smiles back, strokes a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear and leans in for an actual kiss.

Somewhere behind them, Clint mimics a retching noise.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day is a slow- and easy-going day. Bruce has made a lovely breakfast and Y/N had insisted on sharing her strawberries with Steve and Bucky even if they didn’t want any. Then Nat and Clint had taken Y/N out into town and brought her a pair of dashing sunglasses in star form which she insists on wearing all day before they took her back to the beach where the others are already all set up. Y/N ignores Steve and Bucky completely as they compliment her about her glasses. Instead, she drags Nat to the shore pointing and laughing all the way. Nat quickly grabs the rubber ring Bucky had brought and sets it up. “So, you want to swim, Y/N?”

“Uh-hu.” Y/N nods and bounces a little as net takes her hand and walks into the water. Y/N screams in delight and a little at the cold water and giggles until the water hits her belly. Nat then lifts her up and places her into the ring to float with every wave. Then she walks a little further out so the water is at her midsection. Y/N giggles and splashes water, kicking her legs and grabbing for Nat who swims up and down in front of her. “Come here. You can do it.” Nat claps her hand and hold them out for Y/N. She kicks her leg uncoordinated and doesn’t come an inch forward but Nat slowly walks over to her and it looks like Y/N manages to come forward. Nat just reaches her as another pair of arms snakes around Y/N. “No!” She screams and giggles as Buck blows a raspberry on her cheek. “Hey, baby doll. Having fun?”

“Swim!”

“Yeah, you’re swimming, I see.” He kisses her cheek again and Y/N smiles until she sees the ball. “Mine!” She points at it and Bucky laughs. “Yes. Do you want to play with us?”

“Yes!” Y/N claps her hands in delight and takes the ball from Bucky to press it under the water again like she did with Steve the day earlier.

IT takes a while but Bucky and Nat notice that Y/N slowly gets tired. Her eyes blink slower and stay closed for longer moments. Bucky quickly takes her out of the ring and presses her to his chest while Nat grabs the ring and ball. “Hey, doll. Tired?”

“No.” She’s silent and snuggles into Bucky’s warm chest. He chuckles and kisses her damp hair, slowly waking back to the shore and the others. The moment he reaches Steve, she’s fast asleep. “You tired her out, huh?”

“Well, she did swim pretty long.” Bucky nods and passes her to Steve who lies her down in the shadow of the sunshade. Then he lies down next to her. “What are you doing, punk?”

“Napping with my girl.” Steve smirks up at Bucky and the brunette just shakes his head. He looks over to the others. Bruce is deep in his book, while Clint and Nat have gone to fetch some ice cream. Tony is on his tablet, what else, and doing who-knows-what. “Fine. I’ll join in.” He quickly settles himself behind Steve and slings his arm around his torso so his hand can rest on Y/N’s tummy.

* * *

Steve wakes up after a pleasantly uninterrupted nap. He feels Bucky’s board chest still against his back, clammy and sweaty skin glued against his. Warm puffs of air hit his skin and pleasantly snuggles into his embrace. Slowly he opens is eyes and looks at the spot in front of him where Y/N sleeps. Only that the space is empty. “Y/N!”

“Calm down, spangles.” Tony smiles at him and Nat leans forward from the space, magazine lying down on her lap. “She’s fine, Steve. She’s down on the shore.” Steve’s eyes snap back to the water. “Alone?!” he sees her play at the edge of the water with her bucket and shovel. Alone. “We have our eyes on her. Besides Clint is out in the water and sees her the whole time.” Steve instantly panics, though, and sits up, hitting Bucky with his elbow. “Ow!” He hold his hand to his nose and stares at Steve but he already scrambles up and runs down to the water only to fall on his knees beside her. “Steeb.” She looks up at him and smiles, holing up the shovel with muddy sand on it for him to take. “Hey.” He takes a shaky breath before he smiles shyly at the little girl. Y/N holds the shovel a little higher. “Cake.”

“Oh. For me?” Y/N nods and Steve smiles at her, taking the shovel. “Mhhhh, that tastes good. Did you make it all alone?”

“Yes.” She nods again, takes the shove and sloppily fills the bucket with sand and water, filling the shovel wit it and passes it back to Steve. “More cake?” She nods again and laughs as Steve mimics eating the sand cake again.

Twenty minutes later Y/n is tired of making cakes and gets up. She pulls on Steve’s hand and he quickly picks up all her stuff and walks with her on his hand back to the others. Y/N instantly makes a beeline for Bucky and flops against his chest. “Hey doll. Did you have fun with Stevie?” he waits for the child to nod before he presses some soft kisses against her hair. “What did you do?”

“Cake.” Bucky gasps at Y/N’s words. “You made cake and I didn’t get one? Mean.” He pouts and starts tickling Y/N merciless. Y/N squeals and trashes a little until Bucky settles with her on his chest. He kisses her head and she hums in pleasure. At first no one notices anything but then Bucky suddenly curses. “Fuck! Steve, get me a blanket or big towel.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it!” Bucky is tense and Steve seems to catch on. He quickly grabs a big towel and throw it over Y/n while Bucky works on the swimsuit and diaper. “She’s dropping?”

“Yeah. Do we have her clothes here?”

“No. I’ll go and grab some. Be right back.” Steve scramble up and runs away. At the same time the others get up and try to shield Bucky and Y/N from passing people who might catch on what’s happening. It’s all a matter of fifteen minutes and luckily it seems like no one really seems to notice what’s happening here. Steve returns with clothes just as Y/N looks up at Bucky and around them and blushes hard. She quickly hides her face back in Bucky’s chest. “Oh wow. That was close.” Tony looks around before he leans back. “That can’t happen again.” Bruce nods at his word while the others only frown. Nat is Quick to grab the second blanket she used to cover herself after swimming and wraps it around Y/N, steering her away a bit and helps her into the bikini Steve has brought. “Thanks nat.”

“No problem. You’re okay? This was probably awkward.”

“Yeah well. I did lie naked in front of you all.” Y/N feels herself blush again. “Don’t worry. Nobody saw anything and if they did, they won’t mention it.”

“I hope so.” Y/N looks around but her gaze stops at Steve and Bucky who gaze at her a bit worriedly but also pretty relieved. She smiles at them, thanks Nat Fr her help and walks back to them. She settle down beside them. She cuddles up against Bucky. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Bucky slings his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder while Steve slips in front of Y/N. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fi- Dear god, Steve!” Y/N stares in shock and insanity bursts out laughing. “What?” The blonde looks confused to her and then to Bucky as the brunette joins in and burst out laughing too. “You- You have the w-worst case of sunburn.” Y/N gasps while laughing and pats Steve’s hand as he looks around and tries to asses hi body. “Where?”

“Here!” She lifts her hand from his and points at his shoulders, chest and back. The skin doesn’t look that bad, just a bit flushed but it’s not difficult to guess how it might look when they get out o the sun and the skin gets some time to heal and adjust. “Oh.” A faint blush rises up on his cheekbones and Y/N snickers at his burned shoulders while leaning further back into Bucky’s chest. “Turn around, please.” She smiles at him and looks though the beach bag Bucky had brought to the beach. She finds a small tube of cream and smears some of it on Steve’s back. He issues a little at the cold and this time it’s Bucky who snickers at him. Steve jus pouts but Let’s Y/N tend to his back. After that Y/N pulls him in again the chest and kisses his shoulder. They watch the waves break and Nat and Clint swim for a while until Bucky speaks up. “How are you holding up, doll?”

“I… I’m good, I think. I slept good while being little.” She pointedly avoids Steve’s eyes as he turns a little and buries deeper in Bucky’s embrace. Steve seems to notice her discomfort but he doesn’t give her the pleasure of ignoring it. Instead Y/N quickly finds herself facing him, his hands framing her face and stroking softly over her cheeks. “You know, it’s alright for us if you won’t get rid of the dream just now. We both know how hunting they can be but we hope this vacation has distracted you. If not, that’s alright.” She shrugs and presses a careful kiss on her forehead while bucky kisses her neck. “We’re here, doll, and we aren’t going anywhere.” Bucky murmurs it against her shoulder while one of his hand strokes comfortingly over her stomach. Y/N closes her eyes and tries to relax as best as she can. They still have a few days left of their vacation and Y/N also hopes that they will be enough to get rid of the dream. “I hate this dream. I’m somewhat prepares and expect to lose you while you fight the evil and rescue people. But loosing you because of a car crash… That’s just…” She stops talking, not knowing where she really was going with this. “It’s alright. We won’t go anywhere. And honestly I would be disappointed if I die in a car crash.”

“Bucky!” Steve slaps the brunette on the shoulder but Y/N has to smile at Bucky’s remark. She turns slightly to kiss his cheek before she quickly scrambles up. “Alright, boys. The last one in the water has to do the grilling tonight.”

“We grill?” Steve and Bucky turn to her in surprise and excitement but Y/N already uses the time to tun off to the water. She wins the race but only by milliseconds and gets tackled from Steve to faceplate into the water.

* * *

She eyes the bed warily. She hears bucky rustle around in the bathroom and Steve getting dressed behind her. But the sounds are faint and her only focus is the made bed in front of her. She’s unsure to crawl in, settle down and to sleep, not knowing of the dream that finally didn’t turn up while being little will return. The warm hands on her shoulders get her back to reality, the kiss to her temple gets her senses back to Steve. “You want to cuddle?”

“Yes.” Her voice is low and silent. She know that Steve can her how vulnerable she feels but he seems to pay it no mind. Instead, he climbs into the bed, gest comfortable and smiles a crooked, little smile that Y/N likes so much while spreading his arms out for her. She eyes him and the bed a second longer and then crawls carefully and hesitant up to him. “The bed won’t hurt you, doll.” Steve pulls her closes, presses a few more kisses to her face and then waits for her to gets settled. “I know. It just… I don’t know. I’m just scared.”

“don’t be. You have two handsome and sexy super soldiers on your side.” Bucky crawls in next to her and smirks at her as she raises her eyebrows. “Really, Barnes? That’s disgusting. Get out of my bed.”

“Hey, stop kicking.” Bucky laughs and tries to avoid or catches Y/N’s legs while she playfully tries to kick him back out of the bed. She grins at him but sheakes her head, then kicks with both leds and lets out a surprised squeak as Bucky catches her ankles and in both hands, pspreads her leag and pulls her as close to him as possible before leaning down and kissing her. “Not so bold anymore, are you?”

“Hmm.” Y/N hums inot the kiss and slings her arms and legs around him to seek more comfort from him. “Hey. I was cuddling her first!” Bucky looks up form Y/N and grins at Steve. “I would share, you know?”

“Oh… that’s how it is now?” Steve pouts at Bucky but the brunette just continues grinning. “Yes. Come here, punk.”

An hour later Y/N finds herself sandwiched between two naked men and feeling contend. Her minds is still blown from previous activities and she feels warm and sleepy. Steve is already drifting off behind her, arm slung loosely around her waist and face buried into her neck, small puffs of air hitting her skin and sparking a warmth in her stomach that she knows all to well. “Buck?”

“Hm?” Bucky hums, looks down at her and strokes his thumb over the skin of her arm where his hand rests. Y/N gazes into his grey eyes, loosing herself a bit in them until bucky blinks and a confused, cute look appears on his face. She smiles at him then and buries her face into his chest. “Will you stay awake? Until I’m asleep, I mean?”

“Sure, Y/N.” He leans down and kisses her hair. “You know we do anything for you. Staying awake isn’t that difficult, gives me the opportunity to watch my fellas sleep. All creepy and so.” Y/N snorts a bit and looks back up to him. “Sometime I wonder if she we shouldn’t get you into a psychiatric ward or something. But then I remember you look to good for being buried behind some walls.”

“You only love my looks? I’m hurt Y/N.” He pouts at her but his eyes tell her that he’s fairly amused. “Sure, I do. With all the other things that come with it.” She smiles at him and Bucky smiles back. “St’p talkin’. ‘M sleepin’.” Y/N and Bucky snort at him but they settle down and Y/N closes her eyes. She inhales deeply. The mix of Bucky’s and Steve’s scents, the soft stroking of Bucky’s hand and the weight of Steve’s arm lulling her softly into sleep with just a little fear of her dreams.

When she opens her eyes, she’s blinded by sunlight. She instantly closes them again, groans softly and turns around to hide form it. “Ah. She lives!” She groans again at Tony’s cheerful voice. “Shh. Tony! She just woke up.” Y/N squints her eyes open at Bruce’s voice. She has to blink a few times but when she manages to clear her vision, she notices the difference. The ground she’s lying on isn’t as soft as the bed was. The pillow is no pillow but a muscular thigh which is connected to a soft body. Y/N notices the hand in her hair that a little colder. Bucky. She looks up to find him grinning down at her. She startles a little as her feet get lifted. Her eyes snap down to them, just as Steve settles them back on his lap and getting comfortable. With a quick look around, she notices that she’s lying on the couch in the living room. “What?” She rubs her eyes confused, yawns and sits up so she’s leaning against Bucky’s chest. Then she looks around, finding the other sitting or lying on the remaining chairs. For a second, she just stares at them and then hits it. She’s in the living room! And yesterday they… she was naked! She’s about to cover herself as she looks down and immediately relief floods her. Thank god! She’s wearing clothes. “Doll.” Steve’s voice draws her eyes back act him and he smirks at her in amusement. You dint think we would carry you around naked, did you?” she opens her mouth to say something but the words get stuck and she blushes deeply. Bucky barks out a laugh before he squeezes her in his arms and presses a kiss to her temple. “You fell asleep pretty soon, yesterday. And you just slept on and on. At some point Steve and I couldn’t lie any longer so we dressed you and carried you out her. Weren’t comfortable with you waking up alone.” Y/N nods numbly at that and shyly looks to the others, but only Tony seems to be watching, though Clint and Natasha are probably just subtle about it and only listening. “How long was I asleep?”

“Well… it’s lunchtime, so about… twelve hours maybe?”

“Lunchtime?! You let me sleep that long?” She sits up straight in shock and stares at Steve who happens to be right in her eyeline. “Doll, you were sleepin’ so deeply and finally without any bad dream. Of course, we let you sleep in then.” He smiles at her and strokes his fingers gently through her hair. “Oh.” He was right. She hadn’t ha a bad dream last night. She actually had a good one of soft skin, warmth, lots of cuddles and feeling safe.

She feels the smile grow on her face and blush again as her stomach rebels against her starving him for at least the last four hours. Steve and bucky snicker a little and Tony actually starts laughing before clapping his hands. “It’s lunchtime kids! Get your hands washed and sat down. Clint! Fingers out of the nose!”

“I haven’t-”

“Hurry up! Rita made the best sourdough bread I ever had and I want to eat it now!” Y/N watches as Tony all but runs out of the room and the others follow him with amused smiles, except of Clint who still grumbles about not having his finger in his nose. Y/n watches them vanish and leans in against Bucky, pulling Steve closer by his arm until he’s leaning awkwardly over her legs. She hums and closes her eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Steve sounds confused but Y/N’s smile just widens. “For taking me out and getting me distracted.” Both men are silent for a second, then their arms tighten around her. “Always, doll.”

Their moment is only distracted by Tony’s shout. “She even made sandwiches! I love that woman!” The three of them look at each other until quickly detangling themselves to get some of the sandwiches.


End file.
